


Where's papa?

by TheDoctorin221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Parent Castiel, Parent Dean Winchester, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: Robert Johnathan Winchester is four years old and has a lot of questions. Some of which Dean can't answer.





	Where's papa?

“Daddy, daddy!” the four year old boy cried happily as Dean walked through the doors.

Jody looked relieved to see the brothers alive but noticed the absence of their mother and angel with a concerned look. Robert Johnathon Winchester however didn’t notice anything amiss in the joy of being reunited with his father and uncle.

Dean picked up his son hugging him close as he continued to push his grief to the back of his mind by focusing on the things going on as he’d been doing for years.

“Daddy, where unca Crowley?” Bobby asked with a wide smile showing his missing teeth.

“Uh, he’s gone home.” Dean answered not exactly a lie he guessed Crowley was back in hell or somewhere.

“Awh, ok, where Grammy?” Bobby asked referring to the grandmother he’d only met a few months ago but still loved as much as his fathers and uncles.

“She’s a bit lost right now champ, but we’re going to get her back OK.” Dean explained sitting on the sofa while Bobby cuddled into him.

Jody and Sam had gone into the kitchen to talk out of the child’s earshot and give Dean some time with his son. Dean Winchester looked at the four year old thoughtfully, he noticed the way his black hair stuck up everywhere like Cas’ and the way he tilted his head with the same confused look as the angel. He felt tears begin to well up in his eyes as he remembered everything good about the last four years, from Cas unexpectedly bringing their son into the world to them both teaching the ever curious child everything they knew, to an appropriate extent. Dean also prided himself on the fact that he’d never intentionally lied to his son, at times he’d told him the simplified versions of the truth, like he was doing now, but he’d never made Bobby believe something that wasn’t entirely fiction, he always told his son the truth. But he didn’t know if he could do it if he asked the question he thought he was going to ask next, the one he’d been wanting to ask since only Dean and Sam walked into the house.

“Daddy, where papa?”

The innocent green eyes stared into Dean’s identical ones which were now swimming with unshed tears, in one quick swoop he pulled the child into a tight hug as all his pent up sadness and grief was let out, crying into his son’s hair as the boy quietly rubbed small circles into his distraught parents arm.

As Dean’s tears quietened down his grip loosened on the four year old who understanding his father’s remained silent as he reached up to wipe the tears off Dean’s face before sitting down next to him both remained seated in thoughtful silence.

Dean never lied to his son, but right now he couldn’t stand to tell him the truth, couldn’t stand to look this trusting, loving boy in the eyes and tell him how it’d felt to Dean as he saw the light shine out of his loved ones eyes in one last dieing grace, how his wings scorched the ground around Dean and his eyes turned from the piercing blue Dean had first fallen in love with to a dead navy that held none of the warm light they had once been filled with. So Dean took the cowards way out, he didn’t tell his son anything, he sat in silence not saying a word because saying it out loud, to Dean, would make it real. It would make it definite and all hope he had about finding someone, anyone to bring back his angel would be lost and Dean was stubborn when it came to the people he loved and he knew for a given fact that as long as he was alive he would fight with all he had to bring Cas back to life and bring them both back home to their son.

“He’ll be home soon, son, I promise.” He said with conviction, strength and determination as he watched his son drift off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
